Sesshomaru, My Sesshomaru
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Este two-shot participa en el reto del mes de febrero del foro SesshKag. Sesshomaru y Kagome dos enamorados que fueron separados por cosas del destino


**Sesshomaru** **My** **Sesshomaru**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.**

 _-Indica el_ _pasado-_

-indica tiempo actual-

- **Indica dialogo de bestia** **interna.-**

 _"Indica pensamientos"_

 _-x-x-x-_

 _Sesshomaru,_ _My_ _Sesshomaru._

I

 _Cuando se ama de verdad,_

 _el tiempo es lo que menos importa._

 _~.~.~.~.~_

— ¿Está segura de que ella aun me ama?

— Más que segura, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí ella vendrá dentro de unas horas.

— Me parece perfecto, no le diga que yo estoy aquí.

 _~.~.~.~.~_

Acababa de iniciar su cuarto año después de regresar del sengoku, estaba cursando su último año de universidad estaba triste porque después de intentar pasar por el pozo infinidad de veces nunca pudo lograrlo para quedarse a su lado, al lado de él.

Mientras estudiaba buscaba alguna manera de volver a romper la barrera del tiempo.

— ¡Kagome se te hará tarde! -apresuró su madre desde las escaleras.

— ¡Ya voy mamá!-respondió con premura.

El fin de semana había decidido quedarse en casa de su madre, Souta se había ido a estudiar a Estados unidos con una tía y el abuelo había muerto hacía ya dos años así que solo quedaba ella y su madre en Tokio así que ella cuidaba de su salud.

— Buenos días mamá. -saludo alegremente mientras se sentaba en la enorme mesa a desayunar.

— Hija ¿aún esperas regresar al Sengoku?-preguntó con sutileza.

— Yo… lo extraño, no he podido salir con otros hombres porque en verdad lo amo. –confesó con nostalgia.

La señora Higurashi, sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

— Si eres feliz yo lo seré también.

— Gracias, mamá ahora lo que más quiero es que el pozo se abra y regresar al lado de Sesshomaru. -Estaba tan entusiasmada, no dejaba de sonreír.

Mientras ella hablaba con su madre un fuerte temblor las hizo gritar de miedo luego un estruendo proveniente del pozo hizo a la azabache salir corriendo hacia esa dirección.

— No se acerquen ninguna de las dos. -habló alguien detrás de ambas mujeres justo cuando iban a entrar para mirar el pozo.

Kagome al escuchar aquella voz se quedó estática.

 _Es él, en verdad es él, espero que no sea un sueño.-_ deseo en silencio.

Comenzó a girar lentamente sobre sí misma y cuando le vio lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse su boca con sus manos mientras lloraba él la miró fijo y cuando menos pensó la chica estaba llorando en su pecho mientras le abrazaba fuertemente mientras susurraba cosas como _"Te he extrañado" "Sesshomaru" "No te vayas" "Te quiero"_ Lo único que el platinado fue poner una de sus fuertes manos sobre su cabeza y con la otra la abrazó para consolar su llanto.

— Yo también te extrañé, Kagome. -susurró en su oído y justo después de eso se besaron.

Ese beso que ambos habían añorado por tanto, él desde hace quinientos años cuando la vio irse, y ella desde hace cuatro; sin poder evitarlo poso sus manos por los fuertes hombros de él. Por su parte Sesshomaru la sujetó fuerte de su fina cintura hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse mientras jadeaban fueron juntando sus frentes.

— Te amo. -dijeron unísonos y sonrieron.

La señora Higurashi que había estado observando conmovida comenzó a aplaudir feliz para después con su pañuelo limpiarse las lágrimas y entrar a su casa.

 _~Sesshomaru,_ _My_ _Sesshomaru~_

— ¿ _De nuevo llorando por eses idiota? -alguien se acercó a ella mientras está lloraba amargamente a la orilla de un hermoso lago._

— Sesshomaru _. -fue lo único que dijo para girarse y dándole la espalda al nombrado volviendo a llorar._

 _Sesshomaru caminó aproximándose a ella para sentarse al lado de la humana. —Te he dicho que no hace falta que llores por ese idiota. -pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica._

— _Sesshomaru. -susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro._

— _Vamos... preciosa yo ya no sé cómo decirte que en verdad te quiero. -ahora era él el que se recargaba su cabeza en la de ella._

 _Esa_ _noche el daiyokai consoló a Kagome bajo el hermoso manto de estrellas y la luna siendo su única testigo._

 _Caminaba de nuevo junto a sus amigos algo pensativos sobre la propuesta del_ _yōkai_ _la noche anterior._

 _Lo siento chicos.-pensó con pena._

 _Para después anunciar que ya no viajaría más con ellos haciendo que el pequeño Shippo comenzará a llorar._

— _Viajaré con alguien que ha prometido cuidarme, se que él no me defraudará como Inuyasha. -informó haciendo enojar al_ _hanyō._

— _Mocosa mal agradecida, yo casi he muerto por salvar tu vida. -gruñó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba para tomarla del cuello._

 _En ese instante se escuchó un gruñido haciendo a todos mirar a la copa del árbol que se encontraba detrás de la chica._

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -advirtió mientras bajaba para posicionarse al lado de la azabache._

— _¡Maldito Sesshomaru ¿que vela tienes en este entierro?!-exigió saber molesto._

— _Es una dama y como tal la respetarás. -acotó para tomar a Kagome de la cintura y a traerla a él._

 _Todos miraban extrañados al frío y despiadado hermano de Inuyasha por la acción hacia su amiga._

— _Ella no puede ir contigo_ _._ _—siseo. —Ella ha prometido permanecer a mí lado ¿acaso ya lo has olvidado, Kagome?_

— C _laro que ella puede irse, desde ahora te aviso, la respetas porque la respetas. –advirtió ya enojado el mayor._

— _Yo sé cómo me dirijo a ella es una vil desgraciada y así es como la voy a tratar. —escupió haciendo que a la joven comenzara a llorar._

— _He dicho que la respetes estúpido híbrido.-repitió tajante._

— _¿Y, que me vas a hacer si no lo hago?-desafío con tono arrogante._

— _¡Ella será tu señora y como tal la respetas!_ -gritó mientras su rostro iba cambiando, su medio hermano podía llegar a ser tan desesperante tanto que había llegado al grado de comenzar a convertirse en lo que era un enorme yokai.

 _Justo en ese instante un estruendo detrás de ellos se escuchó seguido de una risa proveniente de su enemigo Naraku como siempre aprovechaba los momentos de distracción para hacer su aparición y así evitar ser destruido con tanta facilidad._

— _Señor Sesshomaru, no creí que una débil e inepta humana fuera a ser la lady del oeste.-habló con tono socarrón._

— _¡Maldito Naraku! -grito Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba a atacar._

— _Señor_ _Inuyasha_ _que predecible es. –se burló mientras esquivaba el ataque._

— _Maldito. -gruño Inuyasha una vez que toco el suelo quedando al lado de su hermano._

 _Y la batalla comenzó Naraku atacaba sin piedad llevando la ventaja con él, todos estaban agotados después de vencer a Kanna y a Byakuya ahora solo faltaba el principal, el creador de todo, Naraku. Todos se posicionaron frente al malvado hanyō para hacer un ataque combinado para así acabar con él de manera definitiva._

— _¡Este es tu fin! -gritaron todos al unísono para después lanzar su ataque._

 _Ese día Naraku dejó de existir..._

 _La perla cayó al suelo para ser levantada por Kagome, al hacerlo Sesshomaru se acercó a ella diciendo un "te amo" para después besarle. Justo después de eso una luz envolvió a la azabache para ser llevada a la oscuridad donde la perla le habló, era el momento de pedir el deseo correcto y así lo hizo regresó a la vida a la antigua sacerdotisa y ella regresó a su época para que el pozo se cerrara definitivamente en ambos mundos._

 _Esa noche ella lloró amargamente en su habitación lamentándose porque justo cuando había encontrado el amor la habían forzado a estar lejos de él._

 _Él también lloró en su habitación ajeno a lo que pasa fuera de su enorme castillo._

 _Tienes que regresar con ella._ _ **-**_ ordenaba Yako.

— _No puedo, el pozo a dejado de funcionar solo nos queda esperar, esperar y pedirle a Kami que ella no deje de amarnos._

— Es verdad ahora tenemos que esperar, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque tuvo que irse así? ni siquiera pudimos hacerla nuestra. __ _-_ rugió molesto para después intentar dormir.

 _Kagome solo espérame unos años, te prometo que no te decepcionaré._ -pensó con confianza.

 _~Sesshomaru, My Sesshomaru~_

 _ **Bueno esta es la primera parte de este fantástico Two-Shot espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **El siguiente será el final de esta linda historia de amor.**_

 _ **¡Feliz día de los enamorados!**_

 _ **Sayonara. RT.**_


End file.
